fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Clash of Titans: Water vs Heat
It was nighttime in a dark forest. The moon was out and shining brightly, it's glow hitting the ground, the grass was rather dead-looking, no burned would be a better word, while the trees surrounding the area were black and burnt, as thought there had been a forest fire had occurred in the area. We cut to a large clearing, where a tall, ruff looking man with red hair and slightly punish attire could be seen, sitting on a large boulder, dozens of animal bodies around him, each one burned to a great degree. The strange man, his eyes closed, let out a loud sigh in boredom. "Man, I wish something interesting would happen," He mumbled to himself. "It would be great if I meet another Dragon Slayer soon. Need to start recruiting for my plan to take over this place." The man held out his hand, a small orb of vermillion-colored energy appearing in his palm before he tossed it behind him, without a care, not even flinching when it exploded in a large blast, a great amount of heat being release from the explosion. Suddenly out of nowhere, a large gyser appeared from beneth the ground, cooling down the heat as the man looked over to see a blond spiky haired person manipulating water in the palm of his hands, "You know, Nature is one of our needed resources" he said taking a piece of gum and chewing it. The man on the rock let out a loud snork, obviously not caring about a word this person was, and stood up, simply looking at the newcomer. "Well, this is an intresting sight. What's a person like you doing out in this little forest of hell?" He asked with some curiosity in his voice. "Not that it's any of your business, but I am traveling around to a city not to far from, and what about you? Seems just insane to start a forest fire just because you are bored" He replied blowing a bubble. The redhead chuckled and replied, "Well, I was just bored, plus you can't really control a Dragon's heat. You just keep let it rise and rise until everything just burst into flames and burns." His face was now sporting a large grin, taking joy in his small speech. The blond haired man simply released a small bit of energy as suddenly the area started shaking, "Heat is nothing, dragon or otherwise, without control" He said returning the area back to normal in an instant. "Oh, so you've got some fight in you?" The man said as he began to release his magical energy, causing an small aura to from around him; the grass beneath him began to disintegrate slowly at the heat being unleashed from it. "I smell the smoke of a Dragon, is it safe to assume you are a Dragon Slayer User?" He asked finishing the gum and putting it back in the wrapper. "Took you a while to figure that out, huh?" the redhead said, buntly. "But then how would know what the smoke of a Dragon smells like? Unless you too are a Dragon Slayer." "You hold combustion, I hold the power to liquidate" He said looking back at him before cracking his head. "How interesting. Two opposite elements meeting up in an area like this." The redhead said with a bit of excitement. "How about telling me your name, stranger?" Another orb of vermillion-colored energy appeared in his hand and he tossed it at said man. The blond haired man summoned up an orb of blue energy as he tossed it over to the other man, "Call me Brooklyn" He said as both collided, sending an incredible explosion that made both jump away as stream rollled in from the result. The man bursted through the steam, moving at incredible speed and prepared to punch the now revealed Brooklyn in the face. "Call me Genghis!" He declared loudly. The impact of the punch was heard as Brooklyn was sent back a bit, but revealed to have a water sphere that surrounded his head as it cushioned the blow, "Not bad, good strength..." He said moving at high speeds, as if he was gliding on the ground, and appeared right behind him in an attempt to do a spinning roundhouse kick right at his head. Genghis raised his arms up, softening the force of the impact on his entire body, although he still was forced back a bit. He flexed his arms and said, "Hmm, not bad. You've got some real power there kid. Now lets see if you can push me to my limit." Genghis took a deep breath, his mouth bulging before he opened his mouth and screaming out, "Vermillion Dragon's Roar!", as a large blast of vermillion-colored energy came out of his mouth and travel towards Brooklyn. Brooklyn smiled as he started swirling around water, causing it to grow more and more as it expanded and spun around the area of his entire body, creating a spinning barrier that took the roar as the energies started fluxing, but Brooklyn simply smiled as he quickly stopped the spinning, causing the blast to be redirected as he then charged forward, sending the barrier as he manipulated it, and send out multiple water strikes at him. Genghis jumped over two stikes that almost hit him, though another stirke hit him in the left leg with great force. Leting out a small grunt, Genghis released a horde of burning whips out of his finger tips, manipulating them to counter each of the water strikes as they contiued foward to strike Brooklyn with vengence. Brooklyn attempted to dodge each one, just barley missing the incredible heat that the whips were producing, but found his back burnt when one managed to hit as he hissed in pain, pulling his arm back as water emerged from it, "Water Dragon's Burst!". He thrusted forward with force as suddenly the orb started releasing multiple jet water strikes straight at Genghis with incredible speeds. Genghis' eyes widen in surpise before he produced a large spheres of thermal energy into his hands and combined them both, forming a larger sphere and throwing it at the incoming water orb, releasing a large amount of steam from the two colliding. Brookyln went behind some of the trees to avoid the steam from clogging up his nose, making his way around as he attempted to hear Genghis's footsteps instead of relying on his nose. Genghis, now up in one of the trees, trying to locate Brooklyn through the steam but was having little luck. "If he won't come out on his own, I'll just force him" He thought to himself. Genghis' mouth bulged for a second before a medium-sized laser came out of his mouth, striking and burning everything it touched. The smell of heat made Brookyln quickly duck into some bushes to avoid the attack as it caused a shock wave that pushed him back a few feet, ending with him hitting the trunk of a tree as he shook his head, The fog is going to be the end of me if he attempts to do that spell again, maybe.... ''Brooklyn smiled as he took in a deep breath, starting to swallow up as much fog as he could, taking any kind of energy he could from the fog's wet properties. Genghis cut off his laser, lisening for any sound of that Brookyln might have made trying to escape the laser. Hearing nothing, Genghis frowned and jumped out of the tree, landing with a loud thud. His eyes widened in shock as he noticed that the mist was beginning to slowly disappear, being drawn to one spot. Smirking, Genghis engulfed his hand and forearm in heat and thermal energy before performing a knife jab in the direction of the disappearing steam, a spear of thermal energy shooting out and traveling at impressive rates. Brooklyn dodged the attack after hear it coming, barley escaping as some of the heat hit him a bit, "One thing you should know about mist, it can actually still have some of the heat left in it" He said smiling before sending out another roar, only this time it showed to be scolding hot due to the added increase in tempreture. Genghis, being able to dodge, quickly crossed his arms in an attempt to shield himself from the blast. The heated water hit him with brutual force, actually forcing him back, making him collide with a tree. Genghis quickly pushed himself off the tree, dashing towards Brooklyn and delivered a swift thermal-enhanced kick to his ribs. Brooklyn took the blow, but did not falter as he countered with his own water enhanced palm thrust aimed right at his head. Genghis' head snapped to the side from the force of the blow, blood running down his face, and retaliated with a red-hot fist to the stomach. Brooklyn's stomach was burnt as he coughed a bit a blood before slamming back, sending them both flying as he held his stomach, "Very impressive, I think that's enough of the work out" He said cracking his neck and looking over to him. Genghis, wiping the blood off of his forehead, looked over at his opponent as well. "I agree. It's time to stop with these petty games and get to the real fun" He said with a grin on his face, showing he was looking foward to this match. Brooklyn began charging his magic, feeling the entire area begin to shake in fear as the energy produced was unlike anything the earth itself had ever seen. Genghis began to charge his magic as well, the air around him becoming more hotter, causing a reaction with some of the nearby trees to burst into brilliant flames. Both stood at the ready, each waiting to see what the other woud do to the other or who would make the first move. Genghis threw his left arm foward in a foward jab, sending out a spear of thermal energy, and then released a multitude of whips from his fingers towards Brooklyn, attempting to box him in. Brooklyn managed to create another Water Barrier that caused the whips to lose their heat, but kept the sphere form as he quickly expanded it, manipulating the water before sending it into a powerful torrent. Genghis formed a small orb of thermal energy, and threw it at the incoming torrent, once again, creating a explosion of stream to occur. Genghis quickly unleashed a powerful roar from his mouth, this one spiraling simiar to a tornado. Brooklyn found himself caught in the vortex's spinning, which drew him in as he felt the burning on his body, but focused as he rode along the current, concentrating an incredible amount of magic into his hands before expanding it and wrapping it around his body, '''Water Dragon's Monsoon Sphere!"' With the added spinning of the tornado, Brooklyn was sent up high into the air as he focused and sent himself flying straight at Genghis. Genghis jumped into the air to meet Brooklyn, his arms producing a great stream of thermal energy, and threw his arms forward, moving the streams of thermal energy in an arc, heading towards Brooklyn. "Vermillion Dragon's Explosive Wings!" Both headed on a collision with each other, and when both hit their mark, a powerful explosion occured as the two spells seemed to be equalliy matched with both slayers pushing for control or overpowering the other in a constant struggle. Genghis, feeling that he might lose some ground, called out, "That's it! No more games!" An vermillion-colored aura began to cloak his body, as Geghis pushed in more power into his spell. "Vermillion Drive!" Brooklyn felt himself being pushed back by the added force that Genghis was giving as he felt himself struggiling, but concentrated as he started to give the water around him an extra layer of Eternano through his manipulation, causing the orb to shine brightly as the spinning was more intense, causing a powerful fruction struggle as the result was the pushing back of Genghis. Genghis, seeing that he was losing ground, simply crossed his arm infront of him as a means to somewhat cushion the force the attack. The feedback caused a powerful explosion that sent both flying as Brookyln had been sent towards a rough patch of land, just a few short feet from water as he was breathing a bit heavy, "He's very powerful, especially for a Third Generation" He said. Genghis, who was now in a small crater, jumped out, his clothes torn and wet while his aura was now put out. "This guy is pretty good for a First Generation. Making me have to use Vermillion Drive like that." He said, panting heavy as well. Brooklyn picked himself up as he looked around, trying to find any kind of water source to regain some of his strength as he sniffed around, looking for any kind of water. Genghis, seeing that Brooklyn was looking around or was somewhat distracted, ran forward and tried to deliver a high-jump kick. The attack made it's mark, but Brooklyn quickly held his ground, grabbing Genghis's leg while it was still stretched out and threw him, sending Genghis flying off. Quickly maneuvering his body so he would land on his feet, Genghis land safely and crouched down, thinking, "This guy is pushing me to my limit. I need to finish this of quickly. Hmm, and there seems to be more than enough heat for me to absorb to perform that spell." Brooklyn knew that he would need all the strength he could get in order to beat him, and he focused his nose and managed to find a small source of water close by, quickly running in an attempt to reach it. Genghis, not noticing that Brooklyn running to another part of the forest, began to draw in a vast amount of thermal energy into his body, the ground began to become scarred with burn marks from the heat being unleashed. Apon reaching a blocked path, he found what appeared to be a well of water, taking in a deep breath as he started to take in all the water he could into his body, feeling his energy slowly starting to rise until the well was drained of the very small amount of water it had inside of it. Genghis, continuing to absorb in the heat around him, had a large aura of thermal energy around him in. The earth around him was actually beginning to combust into flames. "Almost gathered enough heat, just need a few more seconds! Brooklyn could sense something huge was coming and knew he didn't have much time so he looked to one of the trees, apologizing for what he was about to do as he placed his hands onto it, concentrating deeply as he could feel it's moisture starting to absorb into his skin, but even one tree was taking a lot of mental focus for him as he had to put all the attention on the tree. Looking up and seeing Brooklyn was now further away from before, Genghis' halted his absorption of the thermal energy, his skin now having steam coming out of it. He positioned the palm of his hand towards Brooklyn and released the built-up energy, sending out an incredibly large blast of destructive heat towards Brooklyn. "Heaven and Earth End in Ashes: Overall Limit of Heat!" Brooklyn finished just in time for the blast to hit it's mark, blasting him right into the side of a mountain as all that could be heard was the sound of him screaming as he slammed down right into the ground, groaning and struggiling to get up as he managed to move out of the way, avoid a full contact blow, but still felt a part of his body burning. Genghis, activating his Vermillion Drive to boost the power of his secret spell, continued to focus his spell on Brooklyn, intending on turning him into ashes. Brooklyn kept trying to avoid it,still feeling some of the hits done to him as he jumped away, then decided to begin his plan as strange liquid appeared all over his body, being hit by the blast only to find the liquid hardening until it solidified over his body, allowing him to move through the spell without feeling anything as he smiled, "One thing about nature is it's bounty, especially very strong tree sap" He said running towards Genghis as he suddenly jumped upward, concentraiting an amount of water into his hands, "Water Dragon's Bubble Pulse!" He sent the spell directly at Genghis while he was still firing the spell. Genghis, turned his head and saw that a large orb was coming towards him, moved his blast in the direction of the orb, struggling to move the blast. The orb hit the blast as it caused steam to erupt, making it easier for Brooklyn to get right behind him, "Now check out my power" Brooklyn said as he channeled the water into his hands, shooting it up into the air as suddenly the entire area they were in was encaced in a dome as the energy erupted like a wild fire. "Secret Art: Deepmine Dome!" Brooklyn smiled as he focused the dome, changing the gravity of the area as it began to get heavier. Genghis being unable to move, began to release a great quantity of the thermal energy, trying to evaporate the water around him. Brooktyn could feel the heat as he then caused the water to compress down, causing the cold to increase as it dropped the thermal energy down, "In here, I have dominion over the area" He said moving his hands to send down a twin barrage of water strikes. Genghis was struck from both sides with the powerful strikes of water, causing him to cough up blood. Genghis began to try and draw in thermal energy, hoping to gather in some despite the cold water that could possibly cancel it out. Brooklyn moved back, focusing as he sent down another strike, feeling himself getting drained from the spell use. "Come on! I need some goddamn heat, right now!" Genghis thought to himself, as he was finally able to gather some thermal energy into his body. Brooklyn realized something was going on, knowing that this was slowly becoming too easy as he stopped his attack, moving back as he slowly released the dome, causing the water to come down around the area as he waited to see what Genghis would do. Genghis was covered in a hazy vermillion glow, as it contiued to grow more and more until it to the shape of a sphere around his body, said sphere was releasing a great amount of light. The earth began to erupt into flames, as Genghis slowly stepped back, exiting the orb. He then put his hand on the orb and gave it a small push, making it move towards at Brooklyn at a surprisingly fast pace. He called out, "Become a part of this great ceremony! Heaven and Earth End In Ashes: Grand Cremation of the Rising Sun!" Brooklyn focused the water that was around him, drawing it over to his arms, focusing as much of the water as he could, "Hydro Aqua Devestation!!" The water solidified itself around his arms as he created arm scales all around them as he slammed both of his fists into the orb, struggling to push it back. Genghis, seeing that Brooklyn was trying to push it back, forced the orb to try and consume him. The earth began to melt, and the sky began to become slightly red from the sheer heat that was being released out, intenting on disintegrating its target. Brooklyn's hands managed to be protected by the water scales as he was sent flying by the explosion that caused a shock wave to send him back, but not before sending him a powerful roar at Genghis. Genghis was hit by the roar, being sent flying back and crashing directly into a nearby boulder. He let out a loud groan, and began to stand back up, using the boulder as a support . "Haha, it would seem both of us are nearing our limitations, neither one of us have much energy left, so this will be the final attack" Brooklyn said breathing heavily as he channeled all the remaining energy into his right arm, releasing a powerful eruption of water as he looked at Genghis. Genghis replied with a small laugh, "Hahaha, sure kid. Let's give it our all" Genghis channeled his leftover energy into his left arm, making it brimming with vermillion-colored thermal energy as he looked a Brooklyn. They both began to run towards each other, full intention on defeating the other with this final attack. They soon meet, in range of delivering a powerful punch. Genghis threw his thermal-enhanced fist while as Brooklyn threw his water-enhacned punch as well. They both connected with their target's check and nobody moved; all was silent. Immediately, Brooklyn's entire body erupted with flames as he coughed out blood, falling down to the floor as he was breathing heavily, "Man.... You are powerful..." he said coughing before turning around to look up at the stars. "Guess I lost this round". Genghis, who was still standing, panted and said, "Yeah, you were pretty good, kid. You put up a great fight." He let out a light chuckle and began to walk away the destroyed forest. "I would ask him to join me to takeover this world but I figure he will refuse and I can't finish him off right now. If I run into him again…" He thought to himself, as he walked off into the darkness, being declared the winner of this bout. Category:Dragon Slayer Royale